The present invention relates to reproduction machines and in particular to a mechanical device which strips copy media from a heated roller surface within the machine and redirects the media toward the direction from which the media came.
Reproduction machines such as photocopiers traditionally are provided with a through-feed media system. That is, the paper, vellum or film on which the reproduction is formed enters and exits the copying section of the machine in line. As a result, the machine must be sufficiently long from front to rear to permit the media to collect. This is a particular problem in connection with large sized reproductions, such as engineering drawings since, the operation must feed the drawings and copy media from the front of the machine and retrieve the finished media from the rear of the machine. In addition to being inconvenient for the operator, this arrangement places space restrictions on where the machine can be placed since the rear of the machine must be accessible, thus precluding the machine being placed against a wall.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a highly reliable mechanism for directing a 180.degree. turn in the path of copy media whereby to redirect the finished media to the feed area. A further object is to provide such a mechanism which is capable of handling a variety of media. A still further object is to provide such a mechanism which is relatively simple and low in cost.